A related-art connector that includes a transmission line assembly and a housing, in which the transmission line assembly is housed, is used. The transmission line assembly of this connector includes a plurality of insert-molded signal contact components and a metal ground contact. The insert-molded signal contact components include signal contacts and insulating members that hold the signal contacts. The metal ground contact is disposed between the adjacent insert-molded signal contact components. The transmission line assembly of the connector also includes a pair of metal ground plates secured to the ground contact such that electrical conduction is established between the ground plates and the ground contact and the ground contact disposed between the insert-molded signal contact components is clamped by the ground plates.
The following is a reference document.    [Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-103527.